Xanders stomach gets the better of him
by Peach Schnapps
Summary: Xanders liking of sweets over comes him in a sweet convention


  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
  
"Hello little man I'm going to eat you now." Xander stared at his red Jelly Baby and opened his mouth.   
"God not again. Xander please what have I told you about talking to your food," Anya cried.  
"You've told me lots of things about it, doesn't mean I have to listen." Xander was about to take another Jelly Baby from his packet but before he could do so Anya grabbed the packet and walked into the next room, "Hey those are mine, give me them back!" screamed Xander, by now he had got up and was following Anya into the next room.  
"You no you eat so many Jelly Babies that one day you are going to turn into one," Anya said while trying to find a suitable place to hide the packet.  
"Well good," said Xander, "I hope that I do turn into a Jelly Baby then I will never go hungry again because I will be able to take a bite out of my arm plus I will be a very fashionable colour," said Xander sarcastically and with that he threw his arms up and shouted, "forces above I wish to be a tasty Jelly Baby!" He smiled and looked at Anya who just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.   
  
About 2 hours later Xander was flicking through a magazine and saw an advert saying that there was going to be sweet tasting convention this Saturday. "Hey Anya, look at this there is going to be a sweet convention this Saturday at the market place," he said. Anya walked into the room and lent over Xander's shoulder to see the advert.  
"Uh, I didn't see that this morning when I was reading that magazine and I went through it at least 4 times," Anya said confused. "Well what a shame that were helping Buffy with a couple of things that Saturday, which means you wont be able to go." Xander stood up like a little kid with tears in his eyes.  
"I don't care about Buffy I've been helping her with things for along time now and think that it would be very selfish of her if she didn't let me go to this sweet convention. Which I may add doesn't happen very often." Xander had made up his mind that he was going to go.  
"Well fair enough, you're always thinking about your stomach!" replied Anya.  
  
Saturday Morning  
  
"Only 2 more hours to go until the sweet convention opens, do you think that I should go down there early. Maybe only a certain amount of people can get in. I better go an hour early just to make sure." Xander was very excited and eager to go unfortanley for Anya she wasn't.  
"I don't care what you do just shut up!" she snapped.  
"Touchy. Well I will need your biggest bag. Anya where are your bags come on I know that you have lots, stop holding out on me woman." Xander was jumping up and down like a nine year old. Anya, without saying anything pointed towards the cupboard.  
  
Xander had just arrived to the market place. His eyes lit up when he realised that not many people had arrived yet. He picked up his feet and walked over to the entrance where the man was waiting to collect people's tickets. He gave in his ticket and wandered through to the first store. "Oh my most of these things are free, I'm in heaven. I can't wait to see the look on the others faces when I tell them about this place and what there have missed out on.  
  
An hour had gone by and Xander pockets were so full that they were starting to way him down. "Come on Xander I have to see all of the stores before lots of other people arrive and take all the best stuff," he said to himself. Just then in the corner of his eye Xander saw the most colourful store of all. He turned around so quick that he nearly fell over. It was his favourite the thing that he had been waiting for the most, it was the mother ship calling him in, it was the one and only Jelly Baby stall. Xander heart skipped a beat he could feel his legs without any command start moving in the stalls directed.   
"Hello young man do you like Jelly babies," the little old woman who was at the stall was talking to him but Xander didn't have time to talk so he just nodded and started to grab the Jelly Babies.  
"Would you like to be a Jelly Baby?" continued the old woman. Xander stopped and looked up. "Please don't stop eating I made this store just for." Xander was starting to get confused. "Well would you like to be a Jelly Baby, I thought that you did. Oh well its to late for that time is pressing on and I afraid I don't even have time to ask you what colour you want to be. Oh well you don't look the fussy type." And with that she raised her finger and pointed at Xander. Blue Sparks started to hit Xander and before he knew it he was shrinking. He looked at his hands and nearly had a heart attack (which couldn't be possible because Jelly babies don't have any organs) his was pink and nearly see-through. He screamed and ran.  
  
  



End file.
